My Vampire Romance?
by Jadeenddone
Summary: Story is about My Chemical Romance and, well of course, vampires! My friend Tori and I are trying to see who can write a better story, so hers will have the same begining but everything else will be completely different! Read hers 2 & compare- ToriElaine9
1. The Secret is Out

Gerard wiped the swear off his forehead as he walked back stage. He smiled at the screams of his fans calling his band, My Chemical Romance, back for more. They were playin in London for a large crowd of blood filled teens, he licked his lips just thinking about it.

Mikey came up behind him and set his hand on Gee's shoulder; letting him know that the same thoughts were running through his mind. He removed his hand and walked out the stage door in front of Gee. When the door opened he smelled the cold night air.

Gee knew that he should go after his brother, Mikey didnt have the control that Ray, Frankie, Bob, and he had. Gee turned away and peeled off his Black Parade jacket under it he wore a tight black shirt, which was now soaked with sweat.

"Frank you might want to find mikey. He went outside alone. You have no idea who he might suck dry." Gee said in a giddy voice.

"Not funny Gerard." Frankie said as he rolled his eyes and walked out the door Mikey had went through moments ago.

Gee looked in the mirror in front of him and smiled. He needed blood and soon. Running his hand through his hair. He walked over to Bob, when Bob looked up he saw a secretive smile spread across his face.

"I saw you eyeing the blonde." He laughed.

"Her blood did call to me." Bob thought Gee was joking, but he wasnt.

There were two girls in the front row whos blood seemed strong then all the others. Gerard had been eyeing the pretty blonde, Frankie eyed the blonde's friend with the curly brown hair.

Gerard's nostrils flared as the blood he was just thinking about hit him again. He turned and saw the two girls standing there with V.I.P. passes around their necks. He followed the string on the passes up the blonde's neck and let his eyes rest there. The smell of the blood was almost unbearable.

He walked forward slowly, images of sucking the blonde's blood floating through his mind. He could almost taste the red liquid in his mouth.

Soon Frankie came bursting throught the door, his eyes on the curly haired girl. He walked towards her noticing nothing but her. Gee walked over to them just the same moment Frankie did. He grabbed Frank's shoulder reminding him that there were others around. The others that had no idea that vampires really roamed the earth.

"My name is Jade. Big fan! Fucking love you guys!" the blonde said with a smile. "This bitch here is Tori." she said pointing over her shoulder at the girl Frank was so drawn to.

"Gerard Way and Frank Iero." Gerard said as he reached out his hand and Jade took it instantly.

They talked awhile longer. They were getting along very well. Gerard kept thinking how her blood smelt, but soon focused on what she was saying and realized that she was amazing. Frank, who hadnt broken the eye contact with Tori once, looked at her with lust, but not for her blood. Just for her.

Gee and Frank could smell it before it even hit them. The door came open and in came Mikey with red velvet dripping off his chin. Frank tried to step in front of Tori but she has saw it. Everything was falling into place.


	2. Mikey Strikes Back

**Hello Everyone!**

**Glad you've been reading my story. It's my first one so I apologize to you for the crappyness. The chapters are short I know! Bear with me here!**

**Much 33**

**Jade!**

-Gees POV-

Tori turned around and saw Mikey and fainted. Frankie caught her before she hit the floor and moved her to the couch, laying her down gently.

As he laid her down I turned around and saw Jade. She had a look of amazement in her eye. She didn't run away scared, she just looked at Mikey. I saw a small smile creep across her lips.

"I knew it!" Jade suddenly said. The small smile was now a full blown grin taking up half of her face.

"How?" I questioned her, with a look of shock. The fact that she had joy in her eyes, and not fear was mind blowing to me.

"I could see it in your eyes. While you were singing I saw your nostrils flaring and the want in your eyes. When you were looking at me like that at first I thought I was imagining it, but then when everyone else saw it too, I knew I was awake. I'm flattered that you picked me!"

Tori had finally awakened and was now shifting closer to me. You could feel the vibes flowing off of her, vibes filled with fear. Her eyes had fear and curiosity in them. The fear was soon gone and was now replace with relief. She knew Jade was comfortable and so was she.

"You know, I could kill you right now, no one is around. No one here will stop me." I said to Jade to test her emotions. She really wasn't scared, which was a shock to me, but I also found it a relief.

"But you won't." Was her simple reply. She had seen through my mask and knew that I couldn't harm one hair on her head. There was something about her that fascinated me.

"A-a-are you gonna kill us?" Tori finally managed to spit out. She was scared but kept her composure. I looked at Frank as her stared at her. He was feeling the same for her, as what I was feeling for Jade.

"Maybe, but I think Frankie has his eyes on you, so I won't." I said with a smile. Frank instantly shot me a dirty look, but then looked back at Tori and smiled. Instantly a blush began to rise in her face.

"Do you have any family?" I asked. I was curious to see if we could even get away with it, even though I knew neither of us had the nerve to hurt them.

"No, we ran away months ago. No one knows where we are." She said. I could tell she knew she was safe. She just sat there calm and smiled at me.

I told the girls we had to go talk to the stage manager. Frankie and I quickly snuck behind the curtains and began to discuss what we were going to do with these girls.

"Frankie, I can't kill her. I couldn't even harm her! Please, just spare them." I said to him. I looked at the ground and I could feel his eyes on me, but they I could tell that he wasn't mad.

"I know, and Tori…I cant even think about hurting her. In any way!" Frankie said back. Instantly I filled with relief and looked at him. He had a goofy smile on his face that made me laugh.

"What do we do?" he asked me, now with a serious look on his face. The concern in his eyes was pure. I knew he couldn't, and wouldn't hurt Tori. But we could leave them knowing what they know.

Suddenly Mikey burs in "Did they see it?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. They had seen everything and now knew our secret.

"Okay. I'll take care of this." Mikey said with anger in his eyes. He walked towards the girls. I tried to stop him but he was too fast and strong for me.

I turned around and saw him crouch down. There was pure fear in the girls eyes, I ran after him and grabbed air. The last thing I saw was Mikey leap, and then I was dragged away.


	3. Hello, My Name is Kraig!

**This chapter has randomness.**

**It still totally awesome, but I had to add a friend and its totally random!**

**But I hope you like it!**

**Jade**

Just as Mikey pounced Frank jumped through the air and knocked him on the floor. He held Mikey down with all of his power but they could see he was loosing.

"Mikey, just give us a chance to explain!" Frank panted. Gerard ripped free of the hold of Bob and Ray. Obviously Mikey had told them the wrong story because he didn't know the truth himself.

Mikey sat up and waited for them to explain. Gerard quickly moved over to the couch and stood in front of the girls.

Frankie pulled Mikey, Ray, and Bob to the side and began to explain.

"They know our secret, but they aren't scared. They have no where else to go, and they have no family. I think we should take them with us. They wont be any trouble and to be frank…Gerard and I really like them." Frankie finished summing things up and they stood there with their mouths open in shock. 

"Okay. I wont kill them, but for the sake of their lives, Frank, if they tell anyone at all our secret that is it. For you and them." Mikey threatened Frankie.

They went back to the girls and Gee, to find him with his arm wrapped around Jade. They were having a casual conversation. They were all laughing. Frank went over and sat down next to Tori. He pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waste. Tori instantly blushed and Frank laughed. 

"Well," Gerard directed towards Mikey "what is going on? Has everything been worked out?"

Mikey nodded his head and they had a silent conversation. Tori and Jade looked at each other and giggled. 

"What is all this about?" Frankie asked with a smile on his lips.

"Well, we were just remembering when we sat in computer class and thought about how much we loved you guys. We always used to look at pictures of you guys and imagined how amazing it would be to meat you guys, let alone well, be wrapped in your arms." as Jade said it she shifted closer to Gerard and cuddled her face in his chest.

"So, are you guys the only ones left?" Tori asked. Instantly everyone knew what she was talking about.

"No," Frankie began to talk. "There is another band, I don't know if you've herd of them, Bring Me the Horizon. They are also vampires."

Suddenly, as they said that, Bob's phone started to ring. He answered it and had a conversation with, who you could tell, was his friend. 

He hung up the phone and said "Speaking of the devil, that was Oli. He wants us to hang out with them. Now actually."

"Well lets go!" said Ray. We all got up and started out the door. We waited for the car and we climbed in.

-Back Stage at Bring Me the Horizon Show-

"Hey guys!" said one of the other band members. It was Oli Sykes. He was waiting for someone and we soon found out who.

Who he was waiting for came walking around the corner. He had black hair with purple streaks. He had three lip rings and was a decent height. He walked up to Oli and Oli put his arm around this mysterious guy.

"Hi, I'm Kraig!" he said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Oli. 

We were the only ones back stage and Jade started asking questions. "So, Kraig, are you a…a vampire too?"

"Yep, my love Oli turned me into one a few months ago." He had a huge smile on his face and Oli kissed his forehead.

Oli was confused about what was going on, and how the girls knew, and wanted to talk to all of them (MCR) in private. They left us with Kraig. We instantly became friend.

"So, when did you find out?" Kraig asked us.

"Uh…last night" Tori said. She was a little shy, but soon we were all laughing and sharing stories.

"Did it hurt when he turned you into a vampire?" Tori asked Kraig. She had curiosity in her eyes and was staring at him intensely.

"At first, but after a while the pain faded. Plus I had my Oli with me and he made everything better. We met about six months ago and we instantly fell for each other. He is really sexy! But back off, he's mine!" Kraig said.

Soon they all came back and Frankie, Gerard, and Oli returned to their positions, right by our sides. 

Gerard looked at Jade with lust. He could no longer take it and kissed her. He could hear her heart race and started laugh.

Frank, fallowing Gerard's lead, did the same to Tori. The rest of the night the girls kept looking at each other and giggling. 

**Not much of a cliff hanger, but I think it was good.**

**Hope you liked it Kraig!**

**Review and read Tori's story!**


	4. Is that a heater?

**So, I have been checking out the competition. **

**It seems that everyone likes Tori's better, even though she stole my line!**

**But this chapter will be better! Promise!**

**Much Lurvzis!**

* * *

-Franks POV-

After the long night we made our way home, well to the tour bus anyway, Tori had fallen asleep in my arms. We got home and I laid her in my bunk and went out to join the rest of the group. They were all sitting in the living room talking.

"So, did you have a good time?" Gerard asked Jade. She was tightly wrapped in his arms. She was awaked, but you could tell she was fighting sleep.

"Yes, Kraig was a lot of fun. We should do it again" she said "Is Whory Tori sleeping?" She continued to ask me.

"Yep, and I'm beat, I might go join her soon." I said yawning. I looked around the room and they were all looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"What?!" I asked them.

Suddenly Ray and Bob started to sing. "Frankie and Tori sittin in a tree, F-U-C"

"Stop it!" I broke in. That was the last thing I needed. Everyone started laughing at me again and I joined in.

Soon I was really exhausted. "I'm going to bed guys. Good Night." I said. I walked back to my bunk and crawled in. I touched Tori and she jumped.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Its fine, hey what were they spelling out there?" She asked me.

"You don't want to know." I said to her. She instantly knew and began to laugh.

We heard the rest of the gang walk back to the bunk. Everyone crawled in bed except one person. They stood there and then said "Good Night skank, remember Jesus wouldn't do Frank!" she began to laugh.

We heard Jade crawl into the bunk and I waited until everyone was asleep before Tori whispered "What is going to happen to us, Jade and I, what--what are you planning to do?"

"Well, we were hoping to keep you here with us, you could just stay with us until..." I said to her. I was afraid to tell her what we were planning.

"Until what?" Tori asked with a sharp tone.

"Until we decide whether or not to...change you." I said to her. She became silent and after a few minute I realized that she had drifted back to sleep.

"Good Night, my love, sweet dreams." I said kissing her on the forehead.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up to laughing. I looked over and Tori was gone, so I peaked around the corner and Tori and Jade were talking in the living room. The conversation soon went serious and I listened in on what they were saying.

"So, what are they going to do to us. I know that they wont hurt us, but what is going to happen to us?" Jade asked. There was confusion in her voice as she searched Tori's eyes for answers.

"I asked Frankie last night, he said we are staying with them until...until they decide weather or not to change us." Tori answered.

Instantly the expression went from serious to excited on both of their faces.

"I hope they do! It would be amazing to be a vampire! Then I could spend eternity with Gerard and you could have Frank! We would be one, big happy family!" Jade said excitedly. She had true want in her eyes.

Right then I saw Gerard crawl out of the bunk. I could tell he had been listening in also. He was happy. This is exactly what we wanted, the girls to be accepting and for us to be able to be with them forever.

"Good morning." Gerard said to the girls, he leaned down and kissed Jade on the head. That is when I decided to get up.

"Hey everyone!" Gerard was looking at me weird, that's when I noticed I was in my boxers. I looked at Jade and Tori and they seemed to be comfortable. But seeing the look on Gerard's face made me run back and put on pj pants.

I came back to find Jade wrapped up in Gerard's arms, so I moved over to Tori and did the same. We sat there for a while just talking when Jades phone began to ring.

"Hello…UhHuh…HAHHA…okay, see you then." Jade hung up the phone and everyone looked at her with confusion.

"That was Kraig, he wants us to go hang out with him and Oli." She said answering all of our questions. "Hey guys, can we stop and get cloths?" Jade asked.

We just realized that she was still wearing the same pants and one of Gerard's tee-shirts. Tori was wearing the same top, but a pair of Frank's pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, lets stop up here at this mall thing." Gerard said.

-2 hrs later-

The girls got cloths, and lots of them. Tori looked beautiful in the outfit she got. It was just a red shirt, blue jeans, and converse, but the way it fit was amazing.

Gerard and Jade were stowed away in his bunk and we herd Jade giggling occasionally.

I sat down and pulled Tori next to me. I just stared at her. I was falling in love, and fast. She looked at me and we stared in each other's eyes, then I leaned down and kissed her.

We soon arrived to hang out with Kraig. He was a really cool guy he even had many of the same interests we had. Oli was all over Kraig while we were hanging out.

We were sitting on the bus and I saw Mikey with a heater.

"What are you doing?" I asked him nervously.

"Taking a shower." He replied.

"With the heater?"

"Yes"

He then continued to go into the bathroom and we herd him plug in the heater and the shower began to run.

**Hahaha! I love that! Its on Wikiquotes, under Gerard Way, talking about Mikey!**

**But anyway...what do you think?**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. It's the Emo Who!

**So, hi people. How is it going?**

**This chapter , I'm hoping, will be better.**

**Most like Tori's story better, but mah bestest buddie Kraig likes mine, so its all good!**

**So read it, and review.**

**Biez!**

(btw 3 person pov this chap)

After Jade and Tori got showers we hung out in the living room. Tori was buried in Frank's chest and he was running his finger tips up and down her spine. Eventually she drifted to sleep and Frank took her back to the bunk. He stayed there with her, while everyone else sat in the living room. Kraig cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He gave them all desperate looks and soon, one by one, they all left.

Gerard stared into Jade's eyes. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to put them into words. Finally he got the courage to begin talking to her.

"Jade, your amazing." He looked at her, to see her reaction. Soon a smile began to play on her lips and became full blown in seconds.

"I cant believe this" She said. He was surprised and she soon explained. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, I mean I'm sooo happy that this worked out, but I just cant believe that with all the people in the world, you choose me."

He looked at Jade. He could hear her heart begin to race and then he bent down and kissed her again. The kiss made her heart race and she put her hands on the back of his neck. They broke away for a second and just as they were about to kiss again her phone rang. She sighed and grabbed her phone. The number on the screen said Stephie.

She quickly answered. "Hello Steph." On the other end Gerard could hear someone yelling and crying. Jade got up and went to the bathroom. She stayed in there for about half an hour and he could hear her crying, and reassuring someone.

He eventually herd her say "I love you too, babe. I miss you. Ill be home to visit soon I promise! Goodbye." She came out of the bathroom and he started to get up when she gave him a look telling him to give her some time. She went to Frank's bunk and Tori climbed out with a smile on her face.

When she saw Jade she gave Gerard a confused look. He shook his head. "Jade, what's wrong?!" Jade looked at Tori and said "That was Steph. I just need someone to talk to." She said.

Tori and Jade went into the bathroom. Gerard became concerned when he herd Jade start bawling. He got up and started to pace back and forth. Frankie came out, hearing the commotion and asked Gerard what was wrong. Since Gee didn't know he began to pace too. A few minutes later they came out. Jade had been crying and Tori had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Gerard instantly asked going walking up to Jade.

"That was my best friend. I just really miss her. I feel really bad. I uh…I missed her wedding." She said and began to cry again. Gerard pulled her up to him and held her, whispering in her ear that it was okay. She finally stopped crying. Tori looked at Frank, with a sad look. He comforted her with his eyes.

She looked down and he lifted her chin up and kissed her. She pulled him closer to her body and he wrapped his arms around her. He broke off kissing her neck and then pulled her close, hugging her. He kissed her one more time before looking at Jade and Gee.

He was holding her and still comforting her. He looked at Frank telling him that he was taking her back to his bunk. She laid down next to him and he pulled her closer. They were laying on their sides looking into each others eyes, Gerard running his hand down her arm. She eventually rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep.

Frank and Tori sat in the living room and, after a few minutes, fell asleep on the couch.

-2 hrs later-

Tori jumped when Jade's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and it said Kraig. She answered it and when asked were Jade was, she said sleeping.

"Well wake her lazy ass up! I'm bored and I want to hang out!" Kraig said. Tori went and woke Jade up.

Sleepily Jade said "What skank?"

"Its Kraig, he wants to hang out." Tori said.

"Okay, where at?" Jade said, suddenly awake.

"At the mall." Tori answered.

"Okay, tell him we'll be there in 10."

Tori told Kraig and hung up the phone. They went up front and told everyone what was going on. The bus driver pulled in at the mall and everyone got out except Jade and Gerard. She had forgot to wake him up and went back to his bunk.

"Gerard, wake up. We're at the mall." She said. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, sure" he said and then rolled over.

"Oh" replied Jade.

They told the bus driver and started toward the mall. When they got there they started looking for Kraig. Tori saw something and instantly stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Jade asked Tori.

"Oh My GOD!! KRAIG?!" She yelled across the mall. Jade looked over and began to laugh. Kraig and Oli were standing in the middle of the mall making out. When Tori yelled his name Kraig instantly stopped and looked at us in shock. He saw the look on Tori's face and began to laugh. They walked up to us and looked right at Jade.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her.

"Uh yea, I just got a call and I missed my best friends wedding." She said. He ran up and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so sorry buddy!" He said to her.

"Tis okay. Lets just do something to get my mind off of it." She said.

"Wait, where is Gee?" Kraig asked looking around.

"He's sleeping, he didn't want to get up." She said smiling.

They walked to Hot Topic and began to shop.

-On the Bus-

Gerard woke up and looked around. He noticed that Jade wasn't there and began to panic. He saw they were at the mall and got off the bus. He started to walk towards the mall and when he got inside he looked around. He called Jade's phone, and she told them where they were. He quickly found them and walked up behind Jade wrapping his arms around her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I tried, you were just so tired, and I didn't want to make you get up! I'm sorry!" She said, she hugged him and he pulled her close.

"It's okay. I was just scared when I woke up and you were gone."

They started to walk around the mall, window shopping, and just having a good time. They went in almost every store but didn't buy much. After the mall they decided to go see a movie.

"Uh, Tori and Frank, you might want to sit a couple rows in front of Kraig and Oli." Jade said trying not to laugh. They turned around and saw Kraig and Oli already at it and quickly took seats a few rows in front. The movie was very immature for their ages. They went and saw Horton Hears A Who.

"Oh my GOD!" Jade screamed. It made everyone jump and Kraig and Oli even stopped what they were doing. Tori began laughing because she knew what Jade was referring to.

"What! What! What's wrong?!" Gerard asked panicked.

"It's a little emo who! Oh my god! Look at him. JoJo is mah boyfriend!" She said. Everyone started laughing and she stared at the screen getting excited whenever JoJo came back on the screen.

The movie ended and Kraig and Oli broke away long enough to get out of the theater.

"Did everyone like the movie?" Jade asked. Kraig began to speak and she interrupted him saying "Like you would know!" Everyone started to laugh. They made their way back to the bus and they said goodbye to Kraig and Oli.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Jade yelled across the parking lot.

"Even the second time you still freaked out when JoJo was on the screen." Tori said while laughing. Soon everyone joined in and they told the story about the first time they went to see it.

They were all on the bus, Bob on his phone, Ray playing PS3, Mikey…well God only knows what that kid was up to. Frank and Tori were in his bunk "talking". When they didn't hear any talking Jade said "Hey whore, slow down a bit, Frank might not be able to keep up!" Suddenly the silence was broken with Tori yelling "Jade, stop being such a mood killer!" Everyone started laughing.

A little while later Jade was quiet. She wouldn't say a word and everyone wanted to know what was wrong. She just stared off into space and didn't seem to have any conscience of anyone being there. Finally Tori sat down right in front of her and shook her violently yelling "Jade! Jade, what's wrong! Please, talk to me!" She had pleading in her eyes. Jade looked at her and broke into tears.

"Izzy, my goddaughter, will be one in a few weeks, and I wont be there! I owe her so much, how could I do this to her!" She was bawling by now and Tori was hugging her telling her it was okay.

Eventually the crying stopped and Gerard took her back to the bunk.

"Will she be okay?" Frank asked Tori with concern.

"I think so, its just hard for her. Steph and Izzy were her life and she feels horrible. She cant be there for them." **(Omg just the thought of this is making me tear up!)** Tori said.

"You guys must miss everyone a lot." Frank said pulling Tori close to him.

"Yeah, everything we ever had was there. Every friendship we ever made. All of our memories, but if we go back it will be harder." She said.

Suddenly Mikey appeared. He felt all of the tension and looked at Frank concerned. "It will be okay." Frank said reassuring him. He simply shrugged and sat down.

A few minutes later Frank said "Mikey don't even think about it!" Tori turned around and saw Mikey with a fork, we was slowly approaching the toaster. "What?" He asked, startled when he heard Frank.

"What Frank! I was just trying to get my toast out!"

"Mikey, get it the normal way. We don't need you getting electrocuted." Frank said. Mikey grabbed the toast and put it on his plate muttering under his breath "No fun….treats me like a child…when he's not looking the fork is going in there…" He continued to mutter and they started laughing.

**Okay that's it. The toaster thing is also based off of a real incident.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. **

**I know its really like…sad and what not, but I had to.**

**So, review!! **


	6. Jeffery Star

****

Hi Everyone!

**So I haven't been able to post, I know, and Tori is working on her Aya West story.**

**But I got it done! So be happy!**

**Well, here you go!**

* * *

(3rd pov again)

Gerard could smell the blood. He reached down and gently touched Jade's face. At this she winced. He could no longer take it. The smell was amazing. He slowly bent down and touched Jade's neck with his lips. His fangs appeared and he clamped down on her skin.

Suddenly Gerard's eyes snapped open. He had a cold sweat running down his body. He looked over at Jade and studied her neck. There were no bite marks. He gave a relieved sigh and pulled her closer to him, he was never going to let anything happen to her. They dream scared him so much that he woke Jade, just to make sure.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily. She looked at him with concern and when he saw she was okay he kissed her.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." It was a horrible dream, he thought. He could never imagine Jade being hurt. She was his life, without her, he was nothing. He soon drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up Jade was staring at him. She smiled when he opened his eyes and cuddled closer to him.

"I know you would never hurt me." She said out of the blue. He looked at her in shock. "I heard you you were talking in your sleep last night." She answered all my questions. Gerard instantly felt bad and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry babe. I swear I would never ever do anything to you, or let anything happen to you!" He said franticly, hoping she would forgive him.

"Its okay! I'm fine I promise! I'm not mad at you!" She had finally convinced him of this. "I'm going to wake up Tori."

Jade got up and crawled out of the bunk. She walked up to the bunk Frank and Tori had been sharing. She slid open the curtain and looked at Tori, her hair was tangled and her pants were on crooked. Her shirt was covering everything by centimeters. Franks boxers were all tangled and he had his legs twined with Tori's.

At this site Jade's jaw dropped open. She began to freak out. Gerard heard her and climbed out of the bunk. He grabbed Jade's shoulders and turned her around. "What! What! What! What's wrong?" He asked with a panic look on his face.

"Look at Frank and Tori!" Jade ordered him. When he looked at them he figured out what Jade was freaking out about.

Bob, Mikey, and Ray came running into the room asking what was wrong. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Gerard and Jade staring at something. They looked in the bunk and figured out what was wrong.

"Wow, so that is why you call her Whorey Tori." Gerard said with a shocked look on his face. Tori woke up, hearing the commotion. She looked at herself, then at Frank, then at us. Her face turned red and she quickly closed the blind. They heard her wake up Frank and could tell that she was fixing her cloths.

They came out a few minutes later and Tori shot Jade a don't-say-a-word look. Jade began to laugh as Tori settled down in Frank's laugh.

"Wow Frank. Your such a SLUT!" Jade said and instantly everyone started laughing. After the laughing stopped Tori said " I don't know what happened. I guess I was just dreaming, but I swear we didn't do anything!"

Mikey, Bob, and Ray came walking out of the back, they had gone back their afterwards to give all of them some privacy. When they came out Bob said "Wow, usually Frank is really loud. Tori, what were you doing to that kid?" Soon everyone started laughing except Tori. She shot Frank a dirty look and he instantly stopped and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay guys stop. Your pissing her off." Jade said. Everyone stopped laughing and Bob, Mikey, and Ray went to the back of the bus again to…do what ever it is they did back there together.

"So, Kraig called me a little bit ago, he says he wants to hang out again today. He says he has a really annoying friend with him though. But I don't know, when he called he sounded like he was out of breath…he was prolly with Oli." Jade said a few minutes later. Everyone laughed a little bit then Tori got up and went to take a shower while Frank, Gerard, and Jade sat in the living room.

"So, what were you guys really doing last night?" Gerard asked with a smile on his face. Frank looked at him, glanced at Jade, and then sighed as if saying it didn't matter if Jade was there or not.

"Tori had a nightmare. She had a dream that I…that I bit her." Frank said. He was upset by what happened, they could hear it in his voice.

"That's weird" said Gerard "I had the same dream, but that I bit Jade. Frank I think we need to hunt and soon. I haven't ate in about two weeks." Jade looked at Gerard, she could tell that he was blood thirsty, he looked tired and a lot older.

"So what do we do, I mean with the girls, we cant leave them here with Mikey in this condition. He's already having a hard enough time coping." Frank asked Gerard, a smile soon appeared on Gerard's face. "They can hang out with Kraig." he said.

Jade called Kraig and they met at the mall again. Everyone got off except Bob, Ray, and Mikey who were waiting for the bus to take them somewhere to hunt.

"Oli and Kraig, we are trusting you to keep them safe. If anything happens to them, your done for. Understand?" Gerard said to them. They both nodded and Frank hesitantly let go of Tori. "We will be back in a few hours okay. If you need anything call us." Gerard said to the girls. They got back on the bus and it drove away.

"So what are we going to…" Tori began to say. Jade turned around and saw Kraig and Oli going at it full force. They girls began to walk away and when the guys noticed they were gone they ran to catch up with them.

"Can we just walk around. I'm not really in a good mood and I just want to think. Wait lets just to go Borders and read.." Tori said. Jade said sure and the guys had no interest in going there.

"You guys can go walk around. Just call us every once in a while. We wont tell, promise." Jade said to them. Oli was hesitant but Kraig was already pulling him away.

Tori sat down and began to read and Jade sat and stared off into space. After about ten minutes Tori looked up from her book at Jade. "What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked her. Jade didn't look away from what ever she was staring at but replied "I miss Gerard."

"Do you want to read something? There are a lot of books." Tori said. Jade just shook her head. About a half and hour later Kraig called Jade and asked her if she wanted to go see a movie with them.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jade said on the phone. Tori put away the book she was reading and they started heading toward the theater that was a part of the mall. When they found them there was someone they had never met before with the guys. "He's Thomas. I don't know why he's tagging along." Kraig informed us. Just then we saw a girl, or at least they all thought it was a girl. Jade soon realized that it was Jeffery Star. He was eyeing Thomas and got up and moved next to him.

"Hello yummy! Where have you been all my life?" Jeffery said addressing Thomas. Thomas gave him a weird look and walked away. Jeffery began to follow Thomas until Thomas was at a jogging pace. They watched Jeffery chase him around the corned and then they all started laughing.

-After the movie-

Jade walked out behind everyone else. They turned around but she just kept walking at her slow pace. She heard someone walk up behind her and she turned around. Familiar arms wrapped around her and she knew it was Gerard. She turned around and cuddled into Gerard's chest.

"I missed you so much!" Jade and Gerard said at the same time. They looked over and saw Tori wrapped up in Frank's arms. Jade looked at Gerard and saw that he was a lot better now. He looked younger and not as tired. Gerard scooped Jade up in his arms and carried her back to the bus. On their way out they saw Jeffery still chasing Thomas. Frank and Gerard looked at them and they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Long story" Kraig said. They said their goodbye's and they all went to their separate bunks. Frank and Tori dosed off and Jade was almost asleep.

"I missed you so much today." Gerard said to Jade. "I missed you too." She said. Gerard kissed Jade softly on the lips and she soon slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well that is it. Hope you liked it. I'd write more, but I'm exhausted. **

**Review!!**


	7. Help!

**Okay so Kraig is yelling at me to write this now.**

**So, I'm writing it.**

**YAY PEERPRESSURE!!**

**But anyway here u go!**

* * *

(3rd again)

Gerard woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over at Jade and realized that she was deeply dreaming. He could tell she was having a nightmare by the way her fists were clenching his shirt. He knew not to wake her but knew also that he had to stay there for when she woke up.

After a few minutes Jade's clench released and she relaxed herself more. He decided it was safe to get up. He walked into the living room and saw Frankie sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Frankie asked Gerard. Gee simply nodded and sunk down onto the soft couch. He sat and watched TV for a little while when he realized that Frank wasn't with Tori.

"Why aren't you with Tori?" Gerard asked. He was confused, Frank and Tori were always together. They were worse than him and Jade.

"I thought I was keeping her up, I didn't want to wake her either if she did fall asleep." Frank explained. They were watching Halloween and they both eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later Jade felt someone crawl into the bunk with her. She smiled and didn't pay much attention, because she was too tired to care right now. She felt the person's fingers run down her thigh and felt fingertips on her cheeks.

"Gee, please not now, I'm too tired.: She said. The fingers kept moving, it was like they had never touched her before. They stopped on her neck and she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Gee ple-" but she was cut short. The person with her wasn't Gerard.

Mikey had a hungry look in his eyes. "Jade, you smell delicious." he said. He was beginning to drool. He bit Jade's neck but she fought back and ripped him off. She was fighting as hard as she could but he overpowered her.

He bit down and had Jade pinned to the bunk. She tried to scream but she was too weak. She felt the life being sucked out of her as she began to cry.

A few minutes later he broke off. She looked at him and he smiled as her blood dripped off his chin. He pulled himself off of her and out of the bunk leaving her there to die. She soon drifted into unconsciousness.

After about ten minutes Gerard woke up. He smelled the blood instantly, and he knew it was Jade's. He ran back to the bunk and screamed in horror. She was laying there limp. He saw the bite marks all over her and the bruises left from someone's fingers.

After hearing Gee's yell Frank ran back to his bunk and looked at Jade. He was shocked.

"Get us to a hospital NOW!" Gerard screamed toward the front of the bus. He touched Jade and she was out cold.

Tori, hearing all the commotion, woke up. She opened the curtain and saw Jade. She saw the blood and the bites and began to yell frantically.

Frank grabbed her and pulled her into the living room. The bus came to a stop and they watched as Gerard ran outside with Jade in his arms towards a hospital.

"What's happening? What's wrong with Jade? WHO DID THAT?" Tori asked through tears. She was angry and scared.

"Jade has been attacked. We think by Mikey. Tori…" Frank trialed off

"What?" Tori demanded

"Tori, Jade…she-she might not make it." Frank said watching Tori. She fainted and he caught her. He laid her down and ran into the hospital.

* * *

**I know its extreeemely short. **

**But I wanted to end with suspense.**

**BUT REVIEW!!**


	8. Out On A Limb

So I have nothing to do, so I thought id write u another chapter!

Hope you liked the last one!

R&R

Jade

After a million questions in the hospital and the same simple answer "she was attacked by a dog" they finally got Jade out of there. Tori had joined them and they were all in the waiting room. Finally Gerard walked out with Jade in his arms. The only person that hadn't joined them was Mikey. Gerard mumbled something under his breath.

"Well? Is she going to be okay? What did the doctors say?" Tori instantly began running off questions, too fast for Gerard to be able to answer. She finally stopped when Frank came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to be fine. The doctors gave her a transfusion but they said that she was good to go home. She needs lots of rest for the next few days. I don't know who did this to her, even though I have a feeling about it," He said while looking out the window toward the bus. "but I am not leaving her side until she is better."

Gerard began to walk toward the tour bus. Everyone followed and helped him carry Jade to the bus. They all got on and Gerard looked at Mikey. A deep growl began to rise in the back of Gee's throat and he only stopped when Jade started to whimper.

Mikey looked up at Gerard. They noticed he had tears streaming down his face.

"Gerard, I'm so- I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I cant control myself. Please, please, I don't want to hurt her. Please keep me away from her. I don't want to hurt her or you. Please! PLEASE!" Mikey said. He was now bawling. He began to shake as the tears streamed down.

"Okay Mikey, we'll talk about this later. I forgive you, but we are going to have to talk about this." Gerard said. He took Jade back to the bunk and laid her down. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close to him. He began to sob.

"I cant believe I let this happen to you. I'm so sorry my love." Gerard said. He dried off his face and climbed out of the bunk.

"Tori, please watch Jade. Make sure she's okay. I need to talk to Mikey." The instant Mikey heard his name he looked away worried. Tori climbed into the bunk and Gerard walked away. Everyone left the room except Mikey and Gerard.

"Why Mikey? Why, I just- I don't know why. You know I love her!" Gerard said. He was fighting back tears and wouldn't meet Mikey's eyes.

"I don't know, its like something came over me. Please Gerard. Help me…"Mikey said pleading with Gerard. Gerard nodded and hugged his brother. They kept from crying and Gerard went back to Jade. He was so worried. He looked at the time. She hadn't even been awake for almost a day. Then he heard something. He heard a familiar laugh. He ran back to the bunk and saw Frank standing there talking to Jade and Tori.

"Jade! My love! Oh thank God! Your okay!" He pulled Jade out of the bunk and pulled her close. He put her down and she wobbled for a second. Then she put her hands on the back of his neck and lifted herself on her tippy toes. She pulled him down and kissed him. He pulled her close to him and then he lifted her feet off the ground and kept kissing her. Eventually Jade pulled away. She was getting dizzy and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Can I take a nap. I'm really tired." Jade said yawning. Gerard smiled and laid her down on the bunk. He started to walk away when she grabbed him.

"Don't leave me!" She said with pleading eyes. He looked at her worried and then realized that she was deathly afraid of Mikey. He climbed in the bunk with her and began to rub her back, soothing her until she drifted into sleep. When she was asleep he climbed out of the bunk and walked over to Frank.

"Frank, I really don't think he meant to. I don't know where but I know that somewhere in there Mikey truly loves Jade as a sister. I can see it. I don't think he meant to hurt her. I don't know who, or what, but something is getting Mikey to do this." Gerard said to Frank. Frank sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know Gee. I mean what if he goes after Tori. I don't know if I could keep from, well, from killing him to be honest. I mean, I love her too much. I don't know how you kept from going after him earlier. I was at the brink but I realized that I had to go help Jade" Frank said. They looked at each other and came to a silent compromise. They were to warn Mikey, and to help him with whatever was doing this to him.

"Mikey," Gerard said as he entered the room. Mikey instantly looked up. "we are going to forgive you, but if you ever do anything like this again you done for."

"But Gerard, I'm your brother. Your flesh and blood! Are you telling me she's more important than me?" Mikey began to get furious.

"No Mikey. Yes, I love you as a brother, but I love Jade as a…well as a wife." Frank and Mikey instantly looked at Gerard. There were confused looks on both of their faces.

"Yes, you heard me right. I'm going to ask Jade to be my wife. I was planning on doing it tonight, but our plans were interrupted." Gerard confessed. "But right now we need to keep you away from her. She is deathly afraid of you Mikey. She's scared that the minute I turn my back she's dead."

Gerard looked over to see Jade up again already. She looked around franticly and then spotted Gerard. She went to walk towards him, but stopped when she saw Mikey.

"Jade, I wont hurt you anymore. Never again. I promise. I don't know what's wrong with me, but you have to believe me Jade. Please, just trust me." Mikey pleaded with Jade.

She looked at Gerard and he nodded for her come. She then looked over at Tori. Tori got down and helped Jade, then Jade quickly got behind Tori and walked over to them. Tori moved and Jade stood but a foot from Mikey.

Mikey reached his hand out and Jade flinched, he kept his hand where it was and she looked into his eyes. Then Jade, not knowing what to do slowly began to reach out to him. She stopped for a second but kept going. Then, Jade grabbed his hand. He stood there and Jade looked at him and then grabbed Mikey and pulled him into a hug.

Jade began to cry as Mikey hugged her back, she was still very scared.


	9. Speechless

Sorry no update for a while.

I was waaaaayy to busy over the summer!

But no I'm updating this one

And hopefully _Saving Anabella_

It had been weeks since Mikey's attack. Jade had finally started to recover; she was now moving around a lot more and just had faint scars from all the bites. Gerard tried hard not to stare at them, but it was so hard for him to look at her and not feel somewhat responsible.

Jade was making Mac-N-Cheese for everyone when Gerard decided to creep up behind her. She jumped slightly, and then let all her weight rest against his chest; she knew that he could easily keep her up.

"I love you, Jade. I really do! Promise me you'll stay with me forever!" Gerard had turned Jade around and was looking deep into her eyes. She had a confused look on her face; she didn't know why he had been acting so strange lately.

"I promise you, Gerard." She finally answered. The desperate look on his face made her confusion worse. She tried to read his face; his eyebrows pulled together, his eyes desperate, almost teary, his lips set in a faint frown.

"Gerard, what's the matter?" Jade asked him. He seemed caught off guard, and tried to compose his face quickly, but it was too late. He knew Jade had seen right through the phony expression he had right now. She looked at him with confusion, and worry. He eventually gave up the "clueless" look and decided to just come out and tell her what was going on.

"Jade, I'm scared that since the…incident, that your thinking about leaving me. I should have protected you, but I didn't. I'm such a bad person..." Gerard said with tear filled eyes. He was looking down at the floor and didn't look up until Jade put her hand under his chin and pulled his eyes to hers.

"Gerard, I will never leave you. Do you understand that? I will NEVER leave you, you have my heart." Gerard instantly felt relief from what Jade had said. He smiled and pulled her up so their faces were just inches away and kissed her.

"Gerard, we have to hunt. We can't risk Mikey being hungry like that again…" Frank said. Gerard was hesitant to leave, but then looking down at Jade's scars, he had to go. She had a sad look on her face, but it wasn't as represented as the fear she held when she looked at Mikey and thought about what had happened last time.

"So..what are Tori and I going to do while you guys are out hunting?" Jade asked. She looked over at Tori who was curled up with a book. Frank walked up to her and pulled her into his lap. They started talking and soon Tori was giggling. Jade rolled her eyes and laughed at them.

"Well I was thinking you guys could go hang out with Kraig and Oli..?" Gerard told her. Jade's face instantly lit up. Neither of the girls had seen Kraig and Oli since before the attack. Jade instantly jumped up and hugged Gerard and ran back to the back to get dressed.

"What's up with her?" Tori said to Gerard. Frank looked at him with the same confused look.

"You guys are going to see Kraig today!" Gerard said. Tori's face instantly turned grim. Kraig and Tori didn't get along very well. She looked at Frank with a pleading look and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry hunny. Everything will be fine. Kraig will forgive you, I'm sure." Frank reassured her. Tori and Kraig hadn't gotten along since she made a simple joke referring to Kraig as the "catcher".

Tori looked over at Jade. Jade smiled at her and mouthed "It'll be fine" to Tori. Soon they heard the car pull up and the familiar honk of the red convertible. Jade jumped into Gerard's arms and kissed him lightly.

"Hurry back, my love." Jade said to Gerard. He smiled at her and then put her down. With one last hug Jade exited the bus, with Tori and Frank following.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Tori asked Frank. She took it the hardest when they went hunting, probably because Jade was so happy to know Mikey wouldn't attack her once fed.

"Just a few hours. Don't worry Tori, Jade will make sure you and Kraig get along fine." Frank answered her.

Tori looked over at Kraig, who was now exiting the car. He looked over, and Tori gave him a small, friendly smile. Kraig just stared back. Then Kraig, spotting Jade, ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. They instantly began laughing.

"Kraig, you have to be nice to Tori. She didn't mean it. It was just a joke. Please be nice, she's going to be nice to you." Jade pleaded Kraig with a puppy dog look.

He smiled at Jade and said "Okay, but I'm not hugging her!"

The guys had already left, leaving Frank and Gerard behind. They said their goodbyes and were gone in the blink of an eye. Tori and Jade climbed into the back of the red convertible.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Oli asked. Oli had always been friendly to them, offering to take them almost anywhere they wished to go. Jade looked at Tori and they both agreed.

"The MALL!" they said simultaneously. Oli and Kraig both laughed and they headed off to the mall.

-at the mall-

When they finally got to the mall Tori said she wanted to go to Hot Topic. They found the Hot Topic and walked in. They girls' mouths dropped in awe as they saw the biggest Hot Topic they could imagine. They instantly began to look around. Kraig and Oli ditched them and were visiting the dressing room. 

Tori and Jade looked at each other when they passed the room and heard noises that told them that Oli and Kraig were most likely not trying on cloths. They giggled and decided to ditch them.

"Tori, I really love Gerard." Jade said. They had decided they wanted to go to the food court and found a small table in the corner where they sat quietly.

"I know. I really love Frank." Tori replied. Tori looked at Jade confused. She knew there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked Jade a few minutes later. Jade looked at Tori, it seemed she was debating whether or not to tell Tori what was going on.

"Tori, I…I think they should turn us into vampires." Jade said. Tori looked at her and smiled. That is what Tori had wanted since the beginning, she knew being a vampire meant being with Frank forever.

"Okay, me too. Why don't we ask Gerard and Frank tonight?" Tori exclaimed. Tonight was both Gerard and Jade's and Tori and Frank's 4 month anniversary. Jade thought about it for a minute and then smiled, and agreed with Tori's idea.

A few hours later, when Kraig, whose hair was completely trashed, and Oli, who had a smile on his face that made him look like he felt accomplished, finally decided to join them, they left the mall. Right when Tori walked out the door familiar arms wrapped around her from behind and picked her off the ground. She began to laugh as Frank tickled her. Gerard soon grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her towards him with a welcoming kiss waiting.

They got back to the bus in no time and began saying their goodbyes to Kraig and Oli. Kraig hugged Tori, even after the comment he made earlier. She told him she was sorry again and he told her not to worry about it. They then loaded up in the convertible and left.

Jade was almost asleep and Gerard scooped her up and took her onto the bus, laying her down on their bunk. He climbed in after her.

Frank and Tori decided to head to bed early too, though it sounded like they weren't sleeping very much.

"Whorey Tori, Fat Kevin would be ashamed of you!" Jade screamed. Instantly Tori and Jade burst out laughing. The noise finally stopped after a few minutes.

Gerard held Jade as her body shook with laughter. When she finally stopped laughing she noticed Gerard staring at her with a serious look.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked with a worried and confused look on her face. Gerard got out of the bunk and pulled her out behind him. They walked into the living room and the guys cleared out. Jade knew that this whole thing was planned then. Panic started to rise in her throat as she looked at Gerard with horror.

"Are you leaving me?!" Jade asked trying to hold back tears.

"NO! God no! I love you Jade, I'm not leaving you!" Gerard said. His face became a grin and there was excitement in his eyes.

Then pretending to get down to tie his shoe Gerard pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. Jade looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jade Nicole, I love you with all of my heart, with every fiber of my being. I want to know, if you will be mine forever?" he looked at her with sincere eyes and a hopeful look on his face.

Jade stared down at him. Her eyes were wide and she had confusion and panic written on her face. "Gerard I love you so much, but I'm so young!"

"Is that a no…?" Gerard said. Tears welled up in his eyes. His eyes started pleading with Jade.

Jade looked at him the same way she had been. "Well um, Gerard I.."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!

Haha guess you'll find out what the answer is next chapter

Much love for now!


	10. Is It Time For A Change?

Sorry I know no update in forever!

I've just been under a lot of STRESS! xP

But I'm updating

WILL SHE…I SAY YES?! Haha

"Gerard…this is such a big commitment. I mean…are you planning on changing me?" Jade asked. She had so many questions and so little time to ask. She wanted to say yes, she really did, but she needed to know if this was for real.

"Jade I want to be with you for your entire life, changing you isn't in the plains…well I don't know. I haven't thought about it. All I know is that I love you Jade, isn't that enough?" Gerard started to plead. He just wanted Jade; he only wanted to be with her forever. He loved her.

"Gerard," Jade said. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She watched as one single tear ran down his face and onto her hand, where she now placed it. "I will. I will marry you!"

Gerard's face lit up with excitement and love. He jumped up and grabbed Jade around her waist and lifted her into the air spinning her around. He kissed her passionately and slowly lowered her to the ground. Jade began to cry as Gee slid the diamond onto the ring finger on her left hand. She looked at it, the medium sized diamond on a silver band that was smooth and fit like a glove.

"Jade, I love you." She looked up to see Gerard staring at her face with a completely serious look on his face. Jade put her hands on the side of Gee's face.

"I love you too, Gerard. Love is enough." Gerard smiled and picked Jade up again, spinning her around and kissing her. Jade giggled and her face started to turn red. She wrapped her arms around Gee and buried her face in his chest, when he finally put her down.

---------------------------------------

"HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM!" Tori yelled. She jumped up and down and squealed with excitement! She started singing "Gerard and Jade sitting in a tree..." and Jade just rolled her eyes and looked down at the diamond now on her finger.

"Tori, I can't believe this. I mean…it's just so fast. I love him and I really want this to work. I'm just so young!" Jade looked at the ground and Tori walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Jade, it will be fine! He loves you! You will get married and live happily ever after! It will be just like a fairy tale!" Tori smiled at Jade, but Jade still didn't seem happier. She just kept staring at the ring sitting on her finger.

"Tori, what if…what if he doesn't change me? What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore? What will I do Tori, and I'm so young! I just…I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I don't want him to regret this..." Jade stopped talking. Tori looked at her and saw the tear running down her face.

"Jade Nicole! Look at me. Gerard loves you, he really love you. He wants YOU forever. He's not going to regret this! I mean...HE LOVES YOU!" Tori poked Jade in the side and Jade cracked a small smile. Then Jade hugged Tori and they started giggling and talking about the upcoming wedding.

-------------------------------

"She said yes! God I'm so happy for you Gee! I can't believe you finally getting married!" Frank hugged Gee. Gerard had pulled all the guys into the living room and told them. Frank and Mikey both had a huge smile on their faces and were hugging Gerard and congratulating him. Ray and Bob were sitting on the couch with their jaws dropped.

"Hey! I'm gonna stop the driver and get us a bottle of wine to celebrate!" Mikey and Frank ran to the front of the bus and left Ray and Bob alone with Gerard. Gerard looked at them with a huge smile on his face, but it faded when he saw the look on theirs.

"What...what's wrong?" Gerard's smile faded to a frown and he got a confused look across his features. His forehead crinkled up as he looked at Ray and Bob. Ray had a strict, angry look on his face, and Bob had a guilty one.

"Gerard we have put up with this for a while. The girls…we can't take it anymore. You either change them or lose them. The blood…the smell..it's enough to drive a human crazy, let alone a vampire." Ray looked at Gerard. Gerard thought about what way was threatening and a deep growl arose in the back of his throat and he bared his teeth.

"If you touch her, if you break one hair on her head, ill murder you." Gerard's hands clenched into fists and Ray's expression didn't change.

"You have a week Gerard. One week, and if you chose not to change her and to keep her here then your wedding will turn into a funeral. Warn Frank, for his decision is the same." Ray proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room. Frank walked in laughing, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the look on Gerard's face.

"What's wrong Gee?" Frank looked concerned.

"Frank we have a week. If we don't change the girls in a week Ray…Ray is going to kill them." Frank looked at Gerard with horror in his eyes. It soon turned to anger. Frank picked up a cup and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

"What the FUCK! No! They will not! We can keep the girls safe! We have to! I can't hurt Tori like that! I need more time to get her ready!" Frank's anger soon turned into pleading. Gerard looked at him, showing him that they had a week, and that was it.

"Just…keep going. Act like nothing is wrong. The girls cannot know." Gerard walked out of the room and Frank stood there, then dropped to his knees and began to cry.

-----One Week Later----

Jade woke up to Gerard looking at her. He had concern in his eyes, but hid it when Jade looked at him.

"Good morning!" Jade said. She looked up to Gerard and kissed him, then snuggled into his chest and they began to talk.

"Jade…I have been thinking…and….well uh..." Gerard looked at Jade. Jade's eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Gerard! Are you calling it off! Please no! What did I do wrong?" Gerard stopped Jade with a kiss and wrapped her in his arms.

"No! No honey, the wedding is still on! I'm not leaving you. I have been thinking about…changing you." Gerard looked at Jade and her face lit up with excitement. He knew Jade wanted to be a vampire.

"But wait…wont it hurt...a lot?" Jade looked at Gerard as he nodded his head and then her face turned grave. Gerard hugged Jade close to him, knowing that she had made up her mind. Not yet.

Gerard crawled out of his bunk and saw Frank sitting on the couch. They hadn't seen or heard from Ray in a few days.

"Gerard, we need to change them. We have to. Please, just…do it now."Frank had been crying and his voice cracked as he begged.

"We can't Frank. They aren't ready yet. At least Jade isn't…please just…act normal today. We'll see what happens; if Ray and Bob come back after them, then well change the girls."

------------------------------------

Gerard walked up to Jade and picked her up and kissed her. She could tell something was wrong, but let the kiss keep going. He put Jade down and she looked around Gerard to see Frank kissing Tori. Something was wrong, and now was the time to ask.

"Gee…what's wrong? What's been bothering you today? This week? What happened?" Jade was looking Gerard dead in the eye.

"Nothing Jade, I just love you. I just want you to know I love you!" Gerard had a look of nothing but innocence in his eyes. Jade decided she was overreacting and smiled.

"I love you too Gerard!" She kissed him again and then went to the kitchen to get popcorn. They all sat down and started watching a movie.

Before the movie was half way over the girls were both asleep. Frank kissed Tori on the forehead and they walked the girls back and into the bunk. They walked back to the living room and soon were asleep themselves.

---------------------------------

The bus was silent. The drivers parked and were asleep in a hotel. It was completely dark and there wasn't a sound except the light breathing of Jade and Tori in the back. The bus door opened and light footsteps moved through the bus. They walked back into the bunk room and someone crawled into Tori's bunk.

Jade rolled over in her sleep. She heard a noise and felt someone crawl in the bus.

"Gerard" she thought. She scooted over to make room for him. When he didn't lie next to her she opened her eyes and saw a fuzzy, black figure staring at her, with teeth bared. Her eyes focused and she tried to scream when she felt a hand over her mouth. She then felt lips on her neck and began to cry as she felt sharp teeth break her skin and blood run down her neck.

She kicked her feet, then her head began to spin and she stopped fighting as she drifted into unconsciousness.

TADA! Hope you liked it!

Review pretty please!


	11. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Neww Chapter!

Finally!

I'm on spring break so I'll hopefully update all of them!

Hope ya like it!

* * *

The dream. It was so peaceful, but horrifying at the same time. The face was so beautiful. Perfectly smooth and soft, yet hard and unfriendly. Those eyes, they were hypnotizing. She'd see him before, from a distance. They went to school together. He was staring at her, his eyes locked on hers. She had to look away, the gaze was too intense. He slowly bent down and kissed her lips. His kiss was soft and inviting. Loving almost. His hands slowly worked their way behind her head and into her hair. He pulled back for a second, his breath on her neck and his lips slowly grazing her cheek. Then he kissed her again. This time more passionately and longer. She didn't fight him, but instead wrapped her arms around his waste slowly and pulled herself closer.

Then came the horrifying part. He pulled back, and his once brown eyes had turn blood red. The soft, warm lips drew back to reveal a beautiful smile, and the smallest hint of sharp K9's. His hands moved down and locked on her wrists, her heart began to race. He slowly walked her backwards until she was flat against the wall then grabbed her hand. The diamond shimmered in the pale light and a sharp snarl built in his chest. He slowly slid it off her finger and, with a simple movement, changed it to dust.

That's when she saw Gerard. His eyes were screaming with anger. He took a step towards them and the beautiful boy turned quickly, blocking Jade from her fiancé. She let out a small cry. The boy was crushing her, making it hard to breath. He didn't move. Gerard took another step. His eyes flickered to Jade and she could see the pain on his face. She felt guilty, but this new boy, he was exhilarating. He was everything she wanted and more. She couldn't look at Gerard.

"She's mine now." The boy said sharply. He was breathing heavily and giving a look that would kill a person in an instant, but Gerard just looked back.

"And who the hell are you to decide that? Now, step away from her before this turns ugly." Gerard snarled back. He had a look set to kill on his face and his body was stiff as a board.

"I'm Mikey. I'm who she should be with. She's coming with me." He reached back and grabbed her hand, as if to see that she was still there. His touch was so soft. Her heart was racing again. A small smile appeared on Mikey's face and Gerard's look saddened.

Gee looked at her, pleading with her to say something. Hoping that her heart was racing because she was scared.

"Mikey." He turned his head slowly, still looking at Gerard. "Give us a minute?" He was hesitant but he slowly moved and let Jade walk past.

She took a few steps forward, she knew she was going to hurt him. She stopped and looked at her shoes as Gerard walked up to her. She looked up at him and saw the expression on his face. If he could cry, he would.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered. He dropped to his knees and dry sobs flowed from his mouth. He covered his face and Jade pulled him close to her, comforting, but only as a friend. He looked up at her and she bent down and kissed his lips lightly.

"Please! Jade don't do this! I love you!" Gerard begged.

"I.. I don't love you anymore Gerard.." She whispered. A small tear rolled down her cheek. She took of the necklace he had given her and slowly placed it around his neck.

"Goodbye." She said and then slowly turned and walked towards Mikey. She didn't know a thing about him, he could have killed her at any second, but the trust she had for him. The love. Within the first second of looking in his eyes he had her heart. She was his now, she trusted him. He stayed expressionless and slowly grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

"Jade, you probably don't remember me, but.. I'm in love with you." He whispered. She smiled slightly and a small blush rose in her face. Then he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, and started walking.

The last thing she saw was Gerard on the floor staring at her. Pleading with her. She let one more tear fall and then turned her head and looked up into those, now brown again, eyes.

That's when she woke up. She was stiff and hungry. She blinked a few times, focusing, and then her eyes went wide when she saw a boy standing over her with a curious expression. She stared at him and then looked down at herself.

She wasn't stiff, she was a vampire.

* * *

BTW thats my boyfriend mikey, not Mikey Way haha

And dun dun dunnn!

Will she really leave Gee?


	12. Problems

To the fans.

So we have a bit of a problem. I have been reported for "not using nonfiction characters."

I'm afraid that if I continue the story it will get shut down.  
Both ToriElaine9 (the other writer) and I have been reported

In fear of losing my entire count this story must be discontinued.

I'm very very VERY sorry for the inconvenience, trust me I love this story too, but I cant risk losing everything for one story.

The report is in my comments for Chapter 1 on fanfic.

Again I'm sorry, the fact that Tori and I were targeted when hundreds of us MCR fans write about them is very irritating.

I'm sorry.

If you want more to the story message me on here or at my email and I will keep writing them and send chapters to you.

Sorry once again

Much Love

Jade


End file.
